


The Visit

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-17
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harkness-Jones family has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Day Fifteen](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/4818.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**

Title: The Visit - part 1  
Word Count: 2479  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, The Doctor; OC’s: Stephanie and Ifan Harkness-Jones, future Torchwood team.  
Spoilers: None, but this is post-TW series 2 and DW series 4 - by about 50 years.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood and Doctor Who.  
Warnings: Slash, mentioned MPREG, past character deaths, major fluff.  
Summary: The Harkness-Jones has a visitor.  
Notes: Written for [Day Fifteen](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/4818.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**  
Another "Time After Time" 'verse fic. Alrighty now -- in the grand tradition of how the fic that kicked this 'verse off, this one is going to be a multi-parter. Part 2 should be posted by tomorrow. This is my second time writing the Doctor, so be kind please. Enjoy!

  
_Out from the silent portal of the hours,_  
When frosts are come and all the hosts put on.  
Their burnished gear to march across the night  
And o'er a darkened earth in splendor shine,  
Slowly above the world Orion wheels  
His glittering square, while on the shadowy hill  
And throbbing like a sea-light through the dusk,  
Great Sirius rises in his flashing blue.

\-- Bliss Carman  
 **The Winter Scene - Part II**  


 

Sometimes Jack would wonder if he should be worried that since Stephanie was born, they were seeing more of the Doctor. Actually Jack could count the times the Doctor showed since she was born on both hands with fingers to spare, but in five years, that was quite often for the Doctor.

They never knew when he would show up, but when he did, he would arrive with gifts from around the universe for Stephanie – and eventually Ifan. It was obvious that the Doctor liked to spoil the children.

It was after dinner; Jack was giving Ifan a bath, while Ianto sat in the family room with Stephanie. As the little girl read to him, they heard the familiar whine of the TARDIS.

Ianto listened for a moment, realizing that Stephanie had stopped reading. Before Ianto was able to move, Stephanie dashed from the couch, and through the house to the kitchen. “Unca Doctor!” she exclaimed.

Ianto shook his head, and closed the abandoned book, setting it on an end table. He got up and went into the hallway. Looking up the stairs, he called out, “Jack, company. The Doctor’s here.”

Jack appeared at the top of the stairs with Ifan wrapped in a hooded towel. Jack was trying to wrap the little boy in a blanket. “So I heard,” Jack said, shifting Ifan to get the blanket around him.

“There goes the neighborhood again,” Ianto remarked with a smirk. “One of these days someone is going to notice the TARDIS in our garden.”

“You mean someone will think we got eccentric and put in an old blue police box in the garden for the kids,” Jack said with a chuckle. He hefted Ifan, now wrapped in the blanket. “I hope the Doctor doesn’t expect us to be standing around outside. It’s too cold for this bug, especially after his bath.”

“My guess is that Stef is chatting up at storm with him as we speak. You take care of Ifan, while I do what I can to invite the Doctor in.”

“Right. That sounds good. I’ll be down in a bit.” Jack grinned at Ianto, before turning and heading through the hallway to the nursery.

Smiling, Ianto went through the house and entered the kitchen, finding the back door open. “Stephanie,” Ianto called out as he entered the garden, closing the door behind him. “We do not leave the door open.”

Stephanie turned from talking to the Doctor, pouting a little. “I’m sorry, Taddy.”

Ianto turned to the Doctor. “Good evening, Doctor. And how long might we expect your company this time?”

The Doctor grinned at Stephanie and winked at her. Straightening himself up to his full height, he replied, “How long? Depends on when Jack decides I should go.” In a half mutter, almost to himself, he added, “I don’t know what he means by meddling.”

Ianto tried not to laugh, but still ended up smiling. “Let’s see now? Shall we start a list? Let’s wait until we get inside or we’ll freeze while I rattle off reasons. Well come along then. And Stephanie, don’t pout. It’s cold out here and you don’t have any outer wear on. Inside, sweet pea. Lead the way.”

“Where’s Jack?” the Doctor asked after Stephanie grabbed him by his hand and pulled him toward the door.

“He was giving Ifan a bath. He’ll join us as soon as they both are dressed.”

The Doctor looked back at Ianto in question.

Ianto started to laugh. Stephanie tugged on the Doctor’s hand. “Daddy always gets wet when he washes us,” informed the little girl.

“Oh dear,” the Doctor replied. “But that does sound like Jack, does it?”

“Some things never change, Doctor,” Ianto said, with a put-upon sigh.

Once they were in the kitchen, Ianto made himself busy putting on a kettle for tea. “Would you like something to eat, Doctor?” Ianto offered. “We have plenty leftover from dinner.” His eyes settled on Stephanie, who was seated next to the Doctor. “Especially vegetables.”

Stephanie made a face. “I don’t like vegetables. Yucky!”

“Oh, is that so, young lady?” the Doctor asked. When Stephanie nodded, he added, “If you want to travel with me someday, you have to eat your vegetables. All my companions eat vegetables.”

“They do?” Stephanie asked, leaning on the table. “Why?”

“Because it’s good for all the running we do,” came the amused voice from the doorway.

The three in the kitchen looked up to find Jack standing there, holding Ifan. The little boy was dressed in warm pajamas and a dressing gown, while Jack wore simply a tee-shirt and jeans.

Stephanie laughed. “Daddy changed his shirt!” she pointed out.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

Ifan turned in Jack’s arms and his eyes lit up. “Unca Docta!”

“Yes, that’s Uncle Doctor,” Jack said with a chuckle. Both of the children started to call the Doctor that on their own, even if Jack and Ianto suspected Ifan picked it up because of his sister. “Do you want to go and say hello to him?”

Ifan turned back to Jack, his little stubby hands resting on Jack’s shoulders, and nodded his head. “Yep!”

Jack gave the little boy a kiss on his forehead and leaned over to set Ifan on his feet. “Go ahead, little man.”

“Unca Docta!” Ifan greeted again, toddling quickly across the kitchen.

The Doctor turned in his chair so he was able to pick Ifan up and settle the boy in his lap. “Well there, Ifan. How are you doing?”

“Good.” Ifan cuddled closer to the Doctor to hug him, giving him a sloppy kiss. “Unca Docta is here! YAY!”

The Doctor laughed. “Yes I am.” He turned to Jack, who went over to give Ianto a quick kiss and was standing next to his partner. “How are you two doing?”

“Two kids, Doctor,” Jack replied. “We’re both glad we don’t get gray hairs yet.” He winked and grinned.

“Everything is good,” Ianto replied, sounding deeply satisfied and content. “Really good. I still owe you big time, Doctor.”

“I’m glad everything worked out better than I expected. Leave it to Jack to have outside forces working for him.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Jack gave the Doctor his winning grin. “Hey, not my fault if I have a team that still follow me even in the afterlife.”

“Full of yourself much, huh?” Ianto muttered, then laughed at Jack’s indignant look. “How do you know it’s not me they are rallying behind?” He raised his eyebrow at Jack.

The Doctor let out a short laugh. “That’s why he’s good for you, Jack. He keeps you grounded,” the Doctor commented.

Ianto rubbed Jack’s back before turning to the stove. The Doctor watched as Ianto made a pot of tea, as Jack took out mugs from the cupboard.

“When can we finally go in the TARDIS, Unca Doctor?” Stephanie asked, taking the Doctor’s attention from the two men.

Ifan nodded his head. “Yep! TARDIS is lonely too, Unca Docta.”

They heard a mug hit the counter heavily, and the bang of the kettle on the burner. Both fathers turned to their guest at the table who sat with their children.

The Doctor stared at Ifan with wide eyes. “She is?” he asked.

“Yep! Like Unca Docta,” Ifan said, all childhood innocence.

Stephanie hugged the Doctor’s arm. “You come and stay with us, but the TARDIS can’t. She’s lonely too.”

Jack’s breath came out like a hiss as he shared a look with Ianto.

Ianto cleared his throat. “Right. Why don’t you two go and get the gifts you’ve been making for the Doctor, and we’ll all meet in the lounge,” he said to the children.

“OH!” Stephanie exclaimed. “We have presents for you, Unca Doctor.” She jumped off her chair, and reached up to kiss his cheek. “C’mon Ifan. Let’s get Unca Doctor his presents.” She held her hand out toward her little brother.

Ifan clapped his hands. “YAY! Presents!” He gave the Doctor another sloppy kiss and scrambled down from the Time Lord’s lap, assisted by the Doctor’s guiding hands.

The men watched as the two children rushed from the kitchen.

“No running, you two,” Jack called out. “The Doctor will still be here when you come down.”

Ianto turned to Jack. “Ifan really should be going to sleep soon.”

“We’ll let them both stay up a little longer tonight,” Jack decided. “I doubt they won’t last too long after their bedtimes anyway.”

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” the Doctor asked.

“No. Not at all. Just another quiet evening at home after getting back from the Hub later than we wanted. We were getting the kids ready for bed, and hoping we wouldn’t get any calls saying we were needed back at the Hub,” Ianto said. He started to set the tea pot and mugs on a tray. “Jack, grab us some snacks please.”

The two men worked in silence as they gathered everything and lead the Doctor into the lounge.

Settled on the couch with tea and a small plate of biscuits, the Doctor looked around at the room. “This is a very nice house.” His eyes settled on Jack. “I was so glad to find out you were living here. Although that cottage was quite charming.”

Jack sat in an easy chair. “Like we said the last time, our cottage was getting too cramped with two children. Little did we know we’d be using the guest room for you. Are you planning to stay a few days again?”

“If you would have me,” the Doctor replied.

“I’ll call the others and put Cardiff on alert then,” Ianto quipped, only half-joking. Jack snorted, looking amused.

“Oi! I’m not that bad! Am I?” the Doctor asked.

The two men nodded.

The Doctor looked down in his tea. “I just come to say hello. And see how the children are doing.”

“I’m sure your intentions are pure, Doctor,” Ianto stated. “It’s just that Time Lord sense of timing you have there. It seems to put you here when you’re needed.” He sat down on the arm of the chair Jack was settled in, putting an arm around the immortal’s shoulders.

“Well now, that’s a good thing. Saving the world and all. Making it safe for your children to grow up in this lovely city of yours.” The Doctor sipped on his tea, seeming lost in thought. “Lonely?” he asked, looking up.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Are you?”

“It’s been a while since we saw you with someone else,” Jack pointed out.

“Oh, I’ve had some traveling companions since I left you here,” the Doctor said, gazing over to Ianto. “They just never seem to stay long. I mess up lives, I gather.”

“So you took to visiting companions at home?” Jack asked.

“We had a couple of incidents, but like Ianto said, it’s all good timing. I like to think that I’m looking out for you and your family.”

“So there is something going on,” Ianto commented.

“Like always, we’ll know if and when we come across it.” The doctor had another drink of the tea.

Jack and Ianto shared a look. Jack nodded and Ianto gave him a small smile.

“You do remember that I have exceptionally high psi levels,” Ianto broke the sudden uncomfortable quiet.

The Doctor nodded.

“Apparently so does Jack. Not as high as mine, but over the years, we’ve formed a bond, so they got stronger for him. Especially since we share a family bond with the children.”

The Doctor looked at them in curiosity.

“We can’t exactly speak to each other in our minds,” Jack clarified. “But we can feel each other. It helps with the kids particularly. Sometimes life gets a little rough with us working for Torchwood, and our days get too long. We try to keep the kids part of our daily lives even then, as long as they’re not in danger. But the bond lets us know when the danger is not taking a moment to tell them that we love them. To let them know that we are working as hard as we can to make sure we can all go home as soon as possible. And then when we can, to make up for lost time.”

“You’re all psychic?” the Doctor asked.

“I think the kids got it mostly from Ianto, but the family unit we formed, I’m pretty sure I helped in strengthening their psi levels, just as they do for me,” Jack explained.

“They’re both pretty sensitive to others’ needs,” Ianto added. “More than once just one little comment from Stephanie or Ifan and we realize that we’ve been taking someone from our team for granted or ignoring their needs. Stephanie is the one who noticed something different with Mr. Weebles, which is why we now have a Weevil serving refreshments around the Hub and doing clean up tasks.”

“And playing nursemaid to the kids when Trenton can’t keep an eye on them,” Jack said, amused. “Stephanie also saved someone that we thought was a threat and needed to be locked away.”

“What are you two trying to say?” the Doctor asked, his concentration on his tea.

“That if our kids say that you and the TARDIS are lonely, we don’t take that lightly,” Ianto replied.

“So you plan to keep me locked up here?” The Doctor sighed and picked up a biscuit, bringing it close to his face to inspect it. After giving it a sniff, he bit into it.

“Ianto and I think it’s okay to let the kids in the TARDIS,” Jack said. “That is, if your offer is still open.”

When the Doctor looked up, Ianto said, “One trip,” holding up his forefinger. “And make it safe. We really do manage to keep the kids out of the way of danger when it’s happening. We’d like to keep it that way.”

“Of course it’ll be safe. Oh come on, you two. Didn’t we go to some places where we just had a good time, did some observing, shopping and enjoyed local customs?”

Jack and Ianto grinned at each other. “We’ll leave in the morning, after the kids get their sleep,” Jack stated.

“And please don’t mention anything until after breakfast,” Ianto added. “Or we’ll never get them to sleep.”

“Yes. Good. Brilliant!” The Doctor seemed in a much better mood than when he showed up.

They heard the two children come down the stairs excitedly.

Jack stood up and started for the hallway. “Slowly!” he called out, heading to meet them. “I don’t want to be running to catch Ifan from doing wheelies down the stairs.”

The Doctor’s grin grew wider. “Fatherhood is good for Jack, yes?”

Ianto chuckled. “He still sometimes sounds like a Captain.”

“Oh definitely.”

The Doctor and Ianto laughed, and waited until Jack returned with the two children.


	2. The Visit - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harkness-Jones has a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Day Fifteen](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/4818.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)**redismycolour**

Title: The Visit - part 2  
Word Count: 2951  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, The Doctor; OC’s: Stephanie and Ifan Harkness-Jones, future Torchwood team.  
Spoilers: None, but this is post-TW series 2 and DW series 4 - by about 50 years.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood and Doctor Who.  
Warnings: Slash, mentioned MPREG, past character deaths, major fluff.  
Summary: The Harkness-Jones has a visitor.  
Notes: Written for [Day Fifteen](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/4818.html#cutid1) of [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/)  
Another "Time After Time" 'verse fic. Alrighty now -- in the grand tradition of how the fic that kicked this 'verse off, this one is going to be a multi-parter. Part 3 should be posted hopefully by tomorrow. I think it'll be another chapter or two at the most. This is my second time writing the Doctor, so be kind please. Enjoy!

The next morning after breakfast, Jack and Ianto, announced to Stephanie and Ifan that they were going to take a trip with the Doctor in the TARDIS.

The three adults sat at the table after being hugged and kissed by the two children, and as they finished their coffee and tea watched them run around the kitchen excited.

Suddenly Stephanie skidded to a stop. “Oh!” She put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide. “C’mon Ifan. We have to pack.” She took her little brother by the hand and practically started to drag the little boy from the kitchen.

“Stephanie, easy,” Ianto warned as Ifan almost tripped trying to keep up with his sister. “No one is leaving until we’re ready.”

Stephanie stopped, letting go of Ifan’s hand. “But Taddy, we have to leave before something makes you stay.” She started to pout.

“If that happens, then we’ll leave after we’re done,” Jack reasoned. “Don’t worry, Stef. We’ll go on the TARDIS with the Doctor.”

Stephanie pouted a little, but nodded her head.

“YAY TARDIS!” Ifan exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Jack looked over at the Doctor, who was watching the exchange in amusement. “Doctor, if you don’t mind, would you stay and supervise the pack out.” His eyes shifted back to his children. “And remember it’s only one trip, no need to take everything with us.”

The Doctor chuckled at Jack’s warning. “Reminds me of some companions I had.”

“Not me!” Jack exclaimed. “I came aboard with just the clothes on my back.”

“Which I bet were not even yours,” Ianto teased.

The Doctor looked at Ianto, who rolled his eyes.

“So I had everything I was traveling with. Since I didn’t set up a home yet, I did have everything I left my foster parents with,” Ianto explained. He took Jack’s hand. “I knew settling down was a moot point until I was with you anyway.” He looked at the Doctor. “But I’ll bet I wasn’t the worse one.”

“Oh no. Far from it,” the Doctor agreed.

They realized the kids were still in the kitchen, jumping up and down with the urge to prepare for their trip.

“You can go and start picking out what you want,” Ianto told them. “But only if you walk to your rooms and do not put anything in any bags. I’ll give the Doctor your travel bags and he’ll put in what he approves.”

“Me?” the Doctor asked.

“Aren’t you going to supervise, Taddy?” Stephanie asked.

“Taddy always packs bags,” Ifan added, nodding.

Jack started to laugh. “Oh c’mon, Doctor. I want Ianto and I to go to the Hub, let everyone know where we’ll be and a means to get through to us if they need. The kids will never stand for it right now, so best to leave them to get ready. Since you don’t have to be at the Hub, you can babysit while we’re gone.”

“What if I wanted to say hello to your people?” the Doctor asked.

“You could,” Ianto replied. “When we get back.” He looked at Jack. “We should have done this first before telling them, you know.”

“Yeah. Too late, and we deal,” Jack said. “We won’t be long, Doctor. It’s not even a ten minute walk to the Hub from here, but I think this would warrant us taking the short cut.”

“Short cut?” the Doctor asked.

Jack tapped on his wrist strap. “Short range teleport.”

“Seleny?”

Jack nodded. “And she said if you attempt to disable it, she’d find a way to disable you. Besides, once you leave, she’d just fix it to work again.”

The Doctor started to frown a little.

“We only use it for emergencies,” Ianto stated. “To be honest, dealing with Torchwood, we prefer normal lives when we’re away. Driving or walking to get places, like normal people. I can count on my hand the times we had to use it.” Ianto stared at the Doctor. “Besides, I like to think that after all this time, you can trust Jack. And me.”

“Oh dear. Old habits and such. Of course, you’re right. Every time I come here, I’m amazed at the transition you make from Torchwood to personal lives. I’m impressed. I look at those two children, and I know the effort you put into making things are normal as possible.”

“Daddy?” Stephanie asked, from her spot in the doorway.

Jack and Ianto exchanged a look, realizing that the two children were still in the kitchen.

“What is it, sweet pea?”

“Can we take Mr. Weebles with us?”

Jack paled, while Ianto laughed.

“No Stephanie,” Ianto replied for Jack. “Mr. Weebles needs to stay here and help the others with the Hub.”

“Okay, Taddy.” Stephanie started to pout.

“Go along upstairs and start getting ready. Daddy and I will be back before you know it,” Ianto said.

Stephanie pouted. Once again, taking Ifan by his hand, she lead the little boy from the kitchen. “Mr. Weebles never gets to go anywhere,” they heard her mumble.

“Well,” Jack started, shaking his head. “As normal as possible is a relative term at times.”

“I was afraid that she was going to say that Mr. Weebles wants to travel too,” Ianto said. “Then we’d be in trouble.”

Jack snorted. “Let’s hope we never hear that. I have no idea how we’ll explain a Weevil at check-in to a hotel. Although he did manage to go on the rides at the fair.”

Ianto started to laugh. “So Doctor, can you watch the children please? We shouldn’t take more than 20 minutes.”

“Yes. Of course.” The Doctor finished his tea and stood up. “Just remember to call if you end up being delayed.”

“Will do, Doctor,” Jack remarked with a grin and saluted the Doctor as the Time Lord left the kitchen.

“We go through this every time we leave him with them for a while. As if he never did this before,” Ianto pointed out.

“Some things never change. C’mon along, Ianto. Hopefully the Rift predictor’s readings haven’t changed since we left yesterday.”

“After yesterday, we should have at least a week of quiet from the Rift.” Ianto stood up and carried the breakfast dishes to the sink. “I will need to wash these before we leave with the Doctor,” he said as he started to rinse off the dishware.

Jack got up and started to remove things as Ianto rinsed them, putting them in the dishwasher. Ianto stared when Jack put the last item in and set the machine.

“Normal lives, huh?” Jack commented with a smirk. “Hell, we don’t even use the dishwasher often enough.”

“Because even after all this time, it still leaves spots.”

“Stop worrying about spots. The dishes are washing, now let’s check in with the team.” He lifted the arm with his wrist strap and opened the flap. Ianto grasped his arm and the two were gone from the kitchen.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~ ~+~ ~+~

A half hour later found Jack and Ianto trying to convince Stephanie that she did not need most of the clothes and toys she had ready to be packed, while the Doctor got Ifan ready with apparently no incident.

When they had left the Hub, they ended up promising the others that they would bring the Doctor around before he left again, and made sure communication was set up in the event that they were needed to return. Satisfied that all seemed quiet, and it would be a boring day, other than the team doing follow-up work from the day before, Jack and Ianto returned home once again using Jack’s wrist strap.

Jack and Ianto had one small bag between them, containing mostly toiletries, deciding to use the TARDIS wardrobe if they needed a change of clothes. They did make sure they had several changes of clothes for Stephanie and Ifan, knowing their children well. Ianto finally convinced Stephanie there would not be much time to play while they were gone.

It seemed as if the garden door bust open in the flurry of excitement as the family left the house. Jack and Ianto had most of the bags, except for the rucksacks both Stephanie and Ifan insisted to carry on their backs, containing a few items of amusement that both Jack and Ianto doubted they would need, but allowed them to take anyway. The two children were ahead of their fathers, each child grasping one of the Doctor’s hands and almost pulling him toward the TARDIS.

“YAY! We’re going in the TARDIS,” Stephanie exclaimed as the Doctor took out his key.

Ifan leaned up against the blue wood of the police box and with his hands flat on the surface, kissed the wood. “YAY! TARDIS!” he exclaimed, pulling back and squealing with laughter.

The Doctor looked down at the toddler, his eyes turning tender. This would be the first time that small children of any of his companions entered the TARDIS. That the children were of two of his past companions made them more special. He felt the TARDIS humming with delight even from the outside. Ifan’s simple act increased her pleasure at welcoming the two children.

Ianto took Jack’s hand, smiling fondly at their son, while Jack swallowed thickly.

“Daddy! Taddy! Ifan kissed the TARDIS!” Stephanie exclaimed. “I want to too.” She did exactly that, making Ifan laugh more, clapping his hands.

“TARDIS likes us!” Ifan exclaimed, throwing his little arms up in the air.

Laughing, Jack swooped down to pick up Ifan, while Ianto took Stephanie by her hand. They came to a quick, non-verbal decision to prevent the kids from running wild once they got inside.

The Doctor unlocked the door and opened it.

“Remember what we said about the TARDIS,” Jack told the children. “She’s much bigger inside.”

“Bigger than my room?” Stephanie asked.

“Bigger than our house,” Ianto replied.

“YAY!” Ifan squealed, wiggling in Jack’s arms from excitement.

“What’s everyone standing around for?” the Doctor asked, looking back at the family. “Places to go, things to do.” He stepped aside to allow Jack and Ianto to enter first with the children.

“And running! YAY!” Stephanie exclaimed as Ianto stepped forward to enter.

“No running!” Jack remarked, trying not to laugh.

“But Daddy, you said you always run.”

“You didn’t eat your vegetables. No running.” Jack remained firm, finding it increasingly hard not to burst out in laughter, especially after the look Stephanie tossed at him over her shoulder.

“Daddy’s right,” Ianto backed Jack up.

“TADDY! LOOK!” Stephanie cried out once they were inside.

Ifan was patting Jack’s shoulder’s in excitement as Jack finally laughed at his daughter’s response to finally seeing the inside of the TARDIS. “Ready, little guy?” Jack asked.

“Yep! TARDIS!”

Jack kissed his son’s head and walked inside, winking at the Doctor as they passed.

“Ooohhh!” Ifan was looking up and around, grasping Jack’s shirt at his shoulders with stubby little fingers. The little boy’s eyes were wide. “Pretty TARDIS!”

The Doctor entered, leaving the door open and joined the family. Looking back, he raised an arm and snapped his fingers. The door closed.

Stephanie blinked. “Wow!”

“Okay, everyone settle down a little, while we decide where to go,” Ianto said, trying to be practical in the face of two very excited young children and one extremely happy Time Lord. He felt a surge of pride of finally showing his children the wonderful ship that was almost a legend. He knew Jack was feeling the same. Even if he could not feel his partner in his mind, it was easy to tell looking at Jack’s face, as the Captain still held onto an excited little boy, who started to babble away as he gazed around the TARDIS in wonder.

Stephanie, on the other hand, was rendered speechless. That was a rare thing. Stephanie, like Jack, was never speechless. She stood, tightly grasping Ianto’s hand, eyes as wide as her brother’s, taking in everything. Ianto saw the wonder on her face.

When the Doctor had first arrived shortly after Jack had given birth to Stephanie, insisting that one day the newborn baby would travel in the TARDIS, the two new fathers had a long discussion. They agreed that it would happen, but only when it felt right to the two of them. They had no idea what ‘right’ meant, but they knew they would know when the time was right. One agreement was it would be a time when one of them did not need to be convinced. They were waiting for that moment when they both knew without a doubt that it was time that the legacy they were both able to share with their daughter had arrived. While they still waited for that right moment, Ifan had been born.

Now they had two very excited children standing within the TARDIS for the first time. Bedtime stories for the children sometimes came from books, other times of tales both their fathers had to offer from their unusual and exciting lives. Travels with the Doctor was among those tales, both Jack and Ianto having their own tales to tell. The time the Doctor spent during his visits added to the stories told.

For the children it had been fantasy and legends. Now it was their reality.

Ianto felt himself getting choked up at the moment. When he finally felt it was safe to release Stephanie’s hand and allow her to explore, he realized it was another special moment other than sharing with their children.

Jack and Ianto both had their own stories of traveling with the Doctor. Different stories, each having their own time with the Doctor. This time, they were going to travel together.

Ianto wasn’t surprised to watch Jack put Ifan down and after taking a moment to watch the little boy toddle off to join his sister in exploring, and then walk over to Ianto. Jack slipped his arms around Ianto’s waist, pulling him close.

“Finally,” Jack murmured. “Traveling together.” He kissed Ianto briefly, and pulled back with a fond smile.

“I know,” Ianto said softly. “Together. You, me and our children.” Ianto snaked an arm around Jack and together they turned to watch as the children babbled questions to the Doctor, and the Time Lord answering them.

“So,” the Doctor finally asked, loud enough for all to hear him. “Where shall we go?”

Ifan threw his hands up in the air, jumping. “Everywhere!”

Jack, Ianto and the Doctor laughed.

The Doctor looked over to Jack and Ianto. “Any suggestions?” he asked.

Ianto’s eyes settled on the children, his mind once again on legacy. Which turned into thoughts of heritage. He understood now what was the right moment. It was time for their children to learn they were more than human, and to show them just how special they really were.

“If I may,” Ianto said, looking over to Jack. At Jack’s nod, he continued, “I think I’d like to take them to Delaryos.” He looked again questioningly at Jack.

Again Jack nodded with approval. “I guess taking advantage and having them get a proper mind probe and see just how gifted our children are.”

“I think you should have one too,” Ianto added. “Your psi levels have grown since we were reunited.”

Without warning the TARDIS started to hum. The rich, warm vibration not only filled the interior of the ship, but Jack and Ianto felt it resonate within them. They heard the Doctor laugh affectionately.

“I have one idea of how gifted,” he commented.

When Jack and Ianto looked over to him, the Doctor wore a tender look on his face, his eyes looking down.

Jack and Ianto followed the Doctor’s gaze to find Stephanie and Ifan hugging the railing.

“Oh my,” Ianto commented.

“We talked up the legend first, but obviously our kids are also sensitive to picking the old girl up in their minds,” Jack observed.

“TARDIS is happy!” Ifan exclaimed, laughing, still hugging the railing.

“Really happy!” Stephanie added.

“Well now, you were saying something about Delaryos?” the Doctor asked.

Jack nodded his head, looking at Ianto. “I say it’s a go,” he said, squeezing Ianto’s hand.

“Something close to present time,” Ianto said, seeming in thought. “Maybe Carnival time.”

The Doctor clapped his hands together. “Next Stop, Delaryos Carnival!” he shouted in enthusiasm, causing the two children to jump and then laugh and cheer with excitement.

Jack went over to the children, taking each one by their hands and led them to the jump seat. “Sit down and hold on. It gets a little bumpy, but before you know it, we’ll be spending a day unlike anywhere we’ve been before,” he said.

Stephanie and Ifan were seated and they clapped their hands. “YAY!”

“Daddy, have you been to Delayo?” Stephanie asked.

Jack smirked. “Delaryos, sweet pea. And no. I’ve never been there.”

“Taddy did!” Ifan laughed.

“Yes, he grew up there for a while,” Jack agreed, smiling. “Now sit tight.” He turned away from the children to face the console. He found Ianto standing with the Doctor.

With a manic grin, the Doctor indicated for each man to take a spot. “You’ve both flown her before. We have precious cargo aboard, and three will make the ride smoother.”

The three glanced back to the two children bouncing excitedly in their seats, and then shared a look, wide smiles on their faces. They started to pump and push levers.

“WE’RE MOVING!” Stephanie cried out.

“YAY!” came from Ifan.

 


	3. The Visit 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Harkness-Jones' adventure with the Doctor - Jack and Ianto are really hoping it is only a vacation for the family to enjoy on the world where Ianto had grown up with his foster family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Day Thirty](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/8670.html) at [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/). When I saw this prompt, what came to mind is what I imagine an area of Delaryos to look like. I need to thank [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) for the character of Kymara Aldasseran in her wonderful giftfic [Homeward Bound](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/177636.html). I have a feeling this won't be the last time you'll see Kymara.

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

 

Title: The Visit 3/3  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 5020  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, the Doctor; OCs: Stephanie and Ifan Harkness-Jones, OFC  
Spoilers: None really, but best to have seen all of Torchwood, up to and including DW "Journey's End".  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: past MPREG, m/m, possible extreme fluff  
Summary: The Harkness-Jones' adventure with the Doctor - Jack and Ianto are really hoping it is only a vacation for the family to enjoy on the world where Ianto had grown up with his foster family.  
Notes: Written for [Day Thirty](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/8670.html) at [](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/profile)[**redismycolour**](http://redismycolour.livejournal.com/). When I saw this prompt, what came to mind is what I imagine an area of Delaryos to look like. I need to thank [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) for the character of Kymara Aldasseran in her wonderful giftfic [Homeward Bound](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/177636.html). I have a feeling this won't be the last time you'll see Kymara.  
I know this is late, but I'm so close to finishing... just one more fic. Hopefully in another day or two. Then, I'll be almost back to regular programming.

  
_Snow began to fall, and so did the temperature. This, however, did_  
not bother the Company much, except when they had to bare their  
backsides to pass hraka in some nook among the cliffs, wiping with  
snow that was happily newly-fallen and soft, not composed of hard  
sharp grains. Nor were they troubled much by the rising wind, which  
made the snow swirl. 

_[The Fellowship of the Ring, Book ii, Chapter 3](http://flyingmoose.org/tolksarc/book/book.htm)  
"J. R. R. Tolkien"_   


 

Jack had never been to Delaryos. In fact, it had been over 50 years since he had left the Earth. In all that time, he hardly left Cardiff, and when he did, it usually was to London or Glasgow.

To Ianto’s chagrin, the children’s excitement of seeing a new world had spread to Jack. Ianto had been worried that he had 3 children to deal with, and expected no help from the Doctor, who only seemed to boost the already high energy of the children. He was thankful that it was not going to be a long trip. He smiled as he felt the TARDIS purr under his touch as he helped the Doctor, along with Jack, to pilot her to their destination.

The TARDIS hardly rumbled as she moved through space and time. In almost no time at all, they came to a stop.

“Why did we stop, Unca Doctor?” Stephanie asked.

Jack and Ianto shared huge grins, and nodded to the Doctor.

The Doctor moved away from the console. “Because we’re here.”

Little eyes went wide with wonder and mouths dropped.

“Didn’t your daddies tell you it is a quick trip?” the Doctor asked.

“But that was real quick!” Stephanie said, and Ifan nodded.

The Doctor held out a hand to each children. “May I have the honor?” he asked.

Stephanie giggled while Ifan grabbed his hand, sliding down from his seat.

Ianto cleared his throat. “If I may, would it be okay if I take a quick peek outside?”

The Doctor looked as if he wanted to protest, but he saw the look on Ianto’s face.

When he looked over to Jack, he saw the look mirrored. Jack was over by the monitor, pushing buttons and turning dials. “It appears that there is something going on,” Jack reported, keeping his face neutral.

At the Doctor’s nod, Ianto went to the door and opened it slightly, sticking his head out. “Jack, come over here,” he requested.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, going to Ianto’s side.

It took only a few minutes for Ianto to realize that the Doctor had landed the TARDIS with his usual impeccable sense of timing, placing them the day before Carnival was to start. Ianto knew the world he had called home for six years well enough that he had a plan.

He pulled the Doctor aside and conferred with the Time Lord, leaving Jack to supervise two hyper kids who were exclaiming they wanted to see “The whole new world!” It was punctuated by little Ifan’s gleeful shouts of “YAY!” as he ran circles around Jack, his little arms waving excitedly in the air.

Ianto grinned as he glanced back, glad for having the home world advantage. He explained his idea to the Doctor and they quickly worked things out. They walked over to join Jack and the kids.

“Well, what’s the verdict?” Jack asked.

Ianto grinned. “We’re going to grab our things and head into town to grab a transport to a place I’m sure the kids will love. We’ll spend the night there and head back late morning. Carnival runs for a week, so we have time to come back and enjoy.”

“We’ll stay in the TARDIS overnight during Carnival,” the Doctor added, and Ianto nodded his head in agreement.

Stephanie latched onto Ianto’s legs in a hug. Looking up, she asked, “Where are we going, Taddy?”

Ianto grinned as Jack went on a chase to capture their over-excited son, who was running around the yellow blue tinged grass. “You’ll see, sweet pea. But getting there will be just as much fun.”

“YAY!” Stephanie exclaimed. “I love this place!”

Ianto laughed as he picked Stephanie up, noting Jack had a hold on the wiggling little boy.

The Doctor laughed, studying both men with their children. “Blimey, if I didn’t see this, I would never believe it. This is brilliant,” he said. “Jack, Ianto, your family is brilliant. Come along, everyone. Things to do, places to see. Children to show the wonders of the universe to.” He started back for the TARDIS.

Jack put Ifan down, who ran with his little stubby legs after the Doctor. “Wait Unca Docta!” When he reached the door, he stretched out his arms, leaning up against the TARDIS and kissed it. “Thank you, TARDIS.”

Stephanie giggled, and taking Ifan by his hand, she also kissed the outside of the TARDIS. “Thank you,” she murmured.

Ifan jumped up and down, waving his free hand. “TARDIS is happy!” he announced.

Jack came up behind his children, grinning. He ruffled the little boy’s hair affectionately. “Yes, she is. You made her happy.”

“YAY!” both children exclaimed as Jack ushered them inside.

“But we wanna see Taddy’s planet,” Stephanie said, looking back to Jack.

“We need to get ready,” Ianto replied with practiced patience.

“But we did that before we went into the TARDIS, Taddy,” Ifan pointed out.

Jack ducked his head, so the kids would not see his grin, and pretended to fiddle with dials on the console.

“We’ll need to take some things with us where we are going, and we can’t take everything,” Ianto tried to explain to the excited children.

Stephanie was about to say something when Jack decided to spare Ianto. “Listen up, bugs. We’re going to be here for a few days, but where we’re going until tomorrow, we can’t take it all. So Taddy is going to pack what he thinks we need for the special trip he has planned for us, while I’m going to help Uncle Doctor with making sure the TARDIS will be okay while we’re gone.” He pointedly looked at each child. “Meanwhile, it’s your job to tell the TARDIS you love her and we’ll be back tomorrow and stay with her, so she won’t feel so lonely while we’re gone.”

“Oh!” Ifan slapped his mouth with his hand, and then pulled back in surprise and stared at his hand. The adults chuckled as they realized the little boy only meant to place his hand there, not hit himself.

“You’re right, Daddy,” Stephanie said. “Come on, Ifan. Let’s make sure the TARDIS isn’t lonely.”

Ifan charged immediately for a rail and started to hug it. “Don’t be lonely, TARDIS. We love you!” he squealed.

Jack winked at that Doctor, who was grinning like a lunatic. “Mission accomplished.”

Ianto went over and kissed Jack on his cheek. “Thank you. That should keep them busy.” He glanced over to where Stephanie sat on the grating near a bulkhead. She had her hand on the bulkhead and was talking softly with a smile on her face.

“If you need help, I should be done here in a few minutes,” Jack said.

“We’re only buying time for you to pull together items for an overnight,” the Doctor said.

Ianto grinned at the Doctor. “Thank you. For everything.” He caressed Jack’s arm. “I’ll be fine. Just don’t let Stephanie help me and we’ll be on our way before you know it.”

After Ianto left to go into the room where he had stowed their gear, Stephanie looked over to Jack, with a sweet smile of bliss. “TARDIS isn’t lonely.”

“TARDIS is happy!” Ifan exclaimed from his spot, jumping up and down on the pole he was hugging.

Jack and the Doctor laughed. “I know how the old girl feels,” Jack stated softly, but heavy with emotion. He placed his hand lovingly on the console and grinned. “Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you for giving me them.” He felt the TARDIS resonate to his touch and a touch in his mind, and he understood why Ifan was prone to exclaiming that the TARDIS was happy. What he felt made him want to do the same. Instead he said, “So am I, girl. So I am.” He looked over at the Doctor to find the pout he was expecting. “Thank you, too. For bringing him to me.”

The Doctor shook his head. “I had no idea of everything that was happening. I’ll admit back then, had I known, I probably would have tried to fight it.” He shrugged. “Not that I wanted you to be lonely, but I would have feared of too many things that should not be.” His eyes left Jack and wandered to first Stephanie and then Ifan. “Now there isn’t anything I would do to protect you lot. Because this is right. Thank you, you and Ianto, for allowing me to be part of your brilliant family.”

Jack returned the Doctor’s smile.

“OH!” the Doctor exclaimed loudly, breaking the moment. “Right. I have something that should help with our little journey.” He left Jack at the console and charged out of the control room.

Jack shook his head and chuckled. He walked away from the console and went over to Ifan. He picked up the little boy and carried him over to Stephanie. He sat next to his daughter, settling Ifan on his lap, and intended to watch as the two children communed with the TARDIS. It lasted only a second as he found himself being pulled into the communication.

That’s how the Doctor and Ianto found them when they returned five minutes later, carrying two small sized bags. Ianto still insisted on carrying the usual bag they took with them everywhere they had the children with them, but allowed the Doctor to use the dimensional bags for the overnight packing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They found themselves riding through the mountain pass on horses. All three adults were not used to riding horses, but Ianto had managed to secure rentals for horses that required little knowledge on basic horse riding commands. A simple “Stop” and “Go” command, along with simplified directions were enough. The horses understood, but mostly went by a temporary psychic bond with the rider.

Ianto lead the trio of horses, with Stephanie sitting before him on the horse. The little girl was strapped onto the saddle to assure she didn’t fall off and left her hands free to point as they rode through the countryside that had some different colors than she was used to, as well as pet the horse and run her fingers through the silky mane.

Jack rode behind Ianto, with Ifan also strapped onto the saddle and set before him. The little boy was babbling non-stop as they rode. For both children, it was not just seeing a new planet that in some ways was like their own, but with differences enough that they knew they were not home, but it was their first time riding on a horse, other than pony rides in a circle at fairs Jack and Ianto had taken them to.

The Doctor rode beside Jack, without a saddle, having exclaimed that he wanted the full experience. Jack would grin now and then. He had experience riding horses from a long time ago, and knew that the Doctor was going to be sore when they arrived at their destination.

The mountains they passed were covered in hues of iridescent blues, pinks and purples. The ground itself was a blue-gray color. During a rest stop, both Stephanie and Ifan found it fascinating enough that Ianto had to reach into one of the bags he had allowed the Doctor to pack, for a change of clothes for both children. He was glad he thought of taking several changes of clothing. They weren’t even three hours into their trip from leaving their house in Cardiff, and already he was accumulating laundry.

“Fairy tale,” Ifan exclaimed, pointing to a castle in the distance.

Jack grinned. While they had a castle in Cardiff, there was something different about the structure and stronghold surrounding it that set it apart from the castles of Europe. For one, parts of the castle looked to be made of crystal, with the sun above hitting some parts in the right angle to give off a prism of colors that fell onto nearby areas. The towers glistening and glimmered, with flags in many colors, fluttered in the gentle breeze.

Jack chuckled and leaned to kiss the top of his son’s head. “Yes, it does look like a fairy tale.”

“Will we go near it, Taddy?” Stephanie asked, looking back to Ianto.

Ianto grinned. “That,” he announced to everyone, “is where we are going.”

The two cheers of “YAY” echoed around them. Ianto glanced back to find Jack’s eyes open wide with joy, while the Doctor rubbed his hands together, anticipating their arrival. Jack winked at Ianto, before kissing Ifan’s head again. Ianto turned back to the trail and kissed Stephanie’s head, hugging his daughter as they came to the intersection where they would turn onto the road taking them to their destination.

“We’ll be there in another hour,” Ianto informed them. “But we’re going to have to take another rest break soon.”

Jack grimaced as both children started to complain, exclaiming they didn’t want to stop and wanted to be there at that moment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Right then,” Ianto commented, coming out of the visitor’s office to join his family. Jack and the Doctor were subjected to exclamations about their surroundings and why they could not use the TARDIS. The Doctor and Jack gave them the practical reasons. Ianto caught the questions still forthcoming from the two children. “Yes, yes, we could have taken the TARDIS here, but I wanted us to travel through those mountains to come here.” He picked up Ifan, settling his son on his hip, he took Stephanie by her hand. “This is my home world, and we were given extra time for me to show you more than we planned. Now, wasn’t that a pretty ride?”

Stephanie nodded, gazing up at Ianto with awe. She nodded. “Yes, Taddy. It was.” She clapped her hands.

Ifan mimicked his sister, clapping his hands, then hugged Ianto. “Pretty, Taddy!”

“We also met some nice beings along the way, didn’t we?” Jack added.

Stephanie and Ifan agreed with Jack. The children fell silent, staring around at the village that was in the shadow of the massive castle. The were standing in an area with many cottages. Ianto grinned. “I’m sure you want to go see everything, but first let’s go to our cottage and get washed up. Then we’ll find something to eat.”

“Is the food the same here, Taddy?” Stephanie asked.

“What do people eat here, Taddy?” Ifan asked at the same time.

Jack covered his chuckle, while the Doctor grinned.

“We should go, wash up,” Jack said.

“Agreed,” said the Doctor, starting to stroll away from them.

“Most food is like what we have,” Ianto explained, starting to walk toward the cottage. “Some is different, but it’s not.”

“How, Taddy?” Ifan asked.

“Because it’s something you never had seen before, but it’s not all that different,” Jack explained, taking Stephanie’s other hand. “It’s like, well… a new way of making chicken.”

“Are there chickens here?” Stephanie asked.

“Close enough, sweet pea,” Ianto assured her. “You do know that Daddy also has been to other worlds. Even before he traveled with the Doctor.”

“Where were you born, Daddy?” Ifan asked, still hugging onto Ianto’s neck with one arm.

“Daddy’s really old,” Stephanie told her brother. “He might not remember.”

Jack’s jaw dropped as Ianto and the Doctor started to laugh. Jack pointed to the Doctor. “Well, he’s older than me. Way older.”

“Shut up, Jack,” the Doctor grumped, causing more laughter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later in the day, as they explored the castle and village, Ianto admitted that there was a port on the far side of the village for air transport and had transmat pods. The Doctor and Jack merely nodded, understanding Ianto’s reasoning for their journey to the town. Ianto explained that they were to take a transport back. The transport would take them over another part of the world on its trip back. It would still take them several hours, but again it gave Ianto a chance to show more of the world he had grown up on after he had lost his parents to a revolution on Zaithfa at age 13. He would love to take his family there one day, but he feared it would be too painful to go back to where he had lost both his parents. As long as they knew the Doctor, the possibility was always there, and he supposed it was fair for the children to eventually see the world that belonged to their heritage.

For now, he was content to show them Delaryos. When he first arrived at the spaceport, he was a broken child, mourning the loss of his parents as he watched most of his world destroyed by war. At the time, he believed he would never be happy again. He was proven wrong shortly after Shirelah and Krantis Aldasseran arrived to take him to their home. There he met his new family. They already had four children, and another reaching legal age to go off on his own. It was less than a week later when the Aldasserans packed up everyone for a special trip. Tenisha, who was his oldest new sibling explained that every time a new child came to live with them, they took a trip to the same place. It was to benefit the new child, who usually came to them after suffering a traumatic experience as well as losing their parents.

When they had arrived, he found himself coming out of his self-imposed shell, bedazzled by the trip by horses to get there, and their stay. It was a bonding experience and when they left to go back to his new home with his new family, he still missed his parents and wished they could come back, but he was well on his way to healing.

Since then, he had gone back to the village several times when a new child came to live with them.

Now he had the pleasure to take his own family to the village that always made him happy when he lived on the planet. Disneyland may be the happiest place on the planet Earth, but it had nothing comparing to the village of Zanaka. Watching the kids, he was glad they had already taken them to Disneyland Europe.

To best sum up Zanaka to humans, it was like a throwback to the medieval ages, except with modern plumbing and according to Jack and the Doctor, smelled much better. Mixed among the illusions of older ways were modern conveniences, but not in ways that they stood out. If one looked long enough toward the back of the castle, air transport vehicles could be seen.

Jack suggested getting native clothing for Stephanie and Ifan, which were met with squeal of excitement.

It was tradition for Zanaka to hold a fair the day before the main Carnival held in the city Ianto had lived in. Beings came from all over the planet to converge onto the one week celebrations. Carnival coincided with the biggest holiday on the planet. The family ended up spending the late afternoon at the fair.

Jack had settled Stephanie and Ifan down at a table in the picnic area, while the Doctor told them stories to keep them entertained, while Ianto went to buy them something for dinner. He was juggling a tray piled with food when he heard someone call a name he had not used in a long time.

“Stefaine? Is that you?”

He turned to find a beautiful woman come rushing to him. “Stefaine! I don’t believe it! It’s you. You’ve come back!” She ended up hugging him, while Ianto concentrated on not dropping the tray or any of the food.

“Ky?” Ianto asked, recognizing the woman.

“Oh! Forgive me! Here, let me give you a hand. Where are you taking this?”

Ianto grinned and indicated with a point of his chin. “Over there.” He realized that his family had already noticed that he had a beautiful woman hanging off him.

Before they had reached the table, Ifan had got up and toddled over to them, a suspicious look on his little face. Jack and the Doctor watched with interest. Ifan came up to them and tugged on woman’s skirt.

Ky looked down, smiling at the little boy. “Well, hello there.”

“Hi lady. Who you?” he asked, then glanced up at Ianto.

Ianto snorted. “Ifan, this is your Auntie Kymara,” he said, putting the tray of food down on the table next to Jack.

Ifan looked up in confusion. “Huh?”

Jack started to chuckle. “Would you like to introduce us to your beautiful companion there?”

Kymara started to blush as she set the platters she had taken from the tray to carry. “Is he with you, Stefaine?” she asked.

Stephanie was looking from Jack to Ianto and then to Kymara with a frown.

Ianto ruffled his daughter’s hair with a smile. “Enough with the look, sweet pea. This is my sister, Kymara.”

“Sister?” Ifan asked, going to stand next to Stephanie.

Jack started to look amused and shared a look with the Doctor.

Ky smiled at the two little ones. “Are they yours, Stef? They’re adorable!” she gushed.

“Taddy’s name is Ianto,” Ifan commented. He glanced back at Jack, causing the older man to scoot over on the bench enough to pull Ifan to him and set him on his lap. “Isn’t it, Daddy?” he asked.

“That’s my name,” Stephanie said to Ky. “Stef. It’s short for Stephanie.”

Jack kissed the top of Ifan’s head, putting his arms around the boy.

“It is,” Ianto agreed. “But it’s not my full name.”

“You mean like how Deidre has an middle name?” Stephanie asked.

Ianto nodded. “Just like that. Your daddy and I decided you had a long enough last name that you didn’t need more.” He smiled at her.

Stephanie nodded in understanding.

Ifan was still looking confused. “Stef is your name,” he said to his sister.

Jack rested his chin on his son’s head. “Stephanie was named after Taddy, because she was our first. Taddy’s name on Earth was Ianto, but here on Delaryos, it was Stefaine. And you were named for both Taddy and me.”

“Oh!” Ifan exclaimed. He looked up at Kymara. “Stef’s named after Taddy.”

Ky giggled. “And is Taddy another name for father?” she asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded, smiling. “It’s from Wales, on Earth, where we live. It makes it easier instead of having them calling us both daddy. Ky, this is Stephanie and Ifan, and the outrageous flirt holding onto Ifan is my partner, Jack. And that is an old family friend, the Doctor.”

Ky’s eyes went wide. “No. Not THE Doctor.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “You heard about him?”

“Of course. I took in a couple of children from a world he saved from destruction. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” She looked back to Ianto. “How do you know the Doctor?”

Ianto grinned. “I traveled with him for a while, before he took me home, to Jack there. Long story. Meanwhile Jack had traveled with the Doctor a long time ago. Would you care to join us for dinner?”

Ky suddenly looked embarrassed. “Oh my! I should have been getting food for my own family. They’re over there,” she indicated to the other side of the picnic area. “I’m fostering you know. I never did find someone to settle down with and have children with. Still trying, but until then, I do have a family of my own.”

Jack was looking around the area. “I see a couple of tables together that are open. Why don’t we all sit there?” he suggested. “I’m enjoying meeting the in-laws.” He gave her his winning grin, causing her to blush again.

“Jack,” Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes.

“I’d love to,” Ky agreed.

“Right,” the Doctor said, standing up. “I reckon I’ll go over and make sure no one takes one of the tables. It’s always a production with this lot.” He winked at Ianto and headed over to the tables.

“Stephanie, can you carry your plate carefully and join Uncle Doctor?” Ianto asked.

Stephanie nodded. “Yes, Taddy. C’mon along, Ifan. You can carry your plate too.”

Jack watched the way the plate wobbled as Ifan started to pull it from the table. “Change of plans, little man. Daddy will take both our plates, while you follow your sister.”

“Okay Daddy.” Jack watched the little boy toddle off after Stephanie and the Doctor, a look of fatherly pride on his face.

“So you two?” Ky asked, indicating the children.

“They’re ours,” Ianto agreed.

“Are you human?” Ky asked Jack.

Jack nodded. “I am.”

“He is, but then again, he’s not your everyday type of human.”

“Which is why he loves me,” Jack joked, standing up and picking up the two plates.

“Jack was a time traveler at one point, but he settled down in Wales before I met him. Another long story,” Ianto explained.

“Actually I was born on a world that has not been colonized yet, but both my parents were colonists who came over from Earth,” Jack said. “And if you’ll excuse me, I better get Ifan’s food over there. He’s starting to pick from Stephanie’s plate.”

Ianto laughed. “So, you’ll be joining us with your family in a few minutes then?”

Ky hugged Ianto. “Yes. I hope we can do the rest of the fair together.”

“I don’t see why not.” Ianto grinned at his sister. From the start Kymara and he were the closest in their foster family.

“Are you staying for Carnival then?”

“Of course. That’s the reason why we’re here. Jack and I decided it was time to allow the Doctor to take our family for a trip, and I thought it would be nice if they did Carnival. Besides, their psi levels have been tested by our very competent doctor back on Earth, but I would like them to have full probes just so I know what they potentials are, and what we can do to develop them.”

“Excellent idea. I’m so glad to see you again.” She hugged him again, kissing him on his cheek. “I’ll see you shortly.”

Ianto watched as she disappeared in the crowds to get her family. With a wide grin, he carried the remaining food over to where his family was seated. He looked forward to spending time again with Kymara and having his family get to know her and her family.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the TARDIS appeared in their garden, only a day had gone by since they left. However the Harkness-Jones were on their adventure for 8 days. It took a bit of a fuss while Stephanie and Ifan said goodbye to the Doctor, and promises were made for more trips in the future. Zaithfa, they had learned from Kymara, was war-free and well into rebuilding. Jack was considering looking into what would be a safe period of time that he can bring his family to see the Boeshane Peninsula. Then their children would have experiences of all the worlds that was their heritage.

The Doctor had left Ianto with a phone, stating he had given one of Kymara, so the two foster siblings could keep in touch. After Stephanie and Ifan had hugged and kissed the Doctor, Jack and Ianto bid their goodbyes to the Time Lord until his next visit.

At first when they entered their house, the two children pulled out all the things Jack and Ianto had bought them during their vacation, and it looked like it was going to be a long night, despite the late hour they had returned, and the long day they had before returning to Cardiff. Before long, Stephanie and Ifan were yawning and nodding their heads. By the time Jack and Ianto had them cleaned and ready for bed, the children were almost asleep. Within minutes of tucking them in their beds, they were sleeping, with smiles on their faces and no doubt dreaming about their vacation on a new and beautiful world.

Jack and Ianto stood in the doorway, arms around the other and watched their children sleep. Ianto rested his head against Jack’s, smiling when he felt Jack’s warm lips on his cheek.

“How about turning around for a proper kiss?” Jack asked softly.

Ianto yawned, causing Jack to chuckle. “You’re not getting out if it that easily,” Jack warned him.

“No intentions of getting out of it.” Ianto turned so he was facing Jack and pressed his lips against Jack’s. They kissed softly and slowly, allowing the love to flow through their link.

“Wow,” Jack uttered when they broke the kiss.

“Thank you, Jack.”

“It was actually the Doctor who took us there.”

“It was you agreeing to go where we did, and let me pick out the activities. I had no idea just how important it was until we were there.”

Jack rested his forehead against Ianto’s. “I enjoyed it all. Thank you for sharing the best of Delaryos with us,” he said softly.

“It was my pleasure.”

“And you’re in touch with your sister again. At least one out of the family. That’s not bad considering how long since you left.”

“Like I explained, Kymara and I had always been the closest. We bonded almost immediately, and proved that sometimes blood isn’t everything. It’s no less than how I felt about my siblings the first time around.”

Jack nodded. “I learned that through Torchwood.”

“Of course. They’re family too.” Ianto grinned up at Jack, pulling him closer. “Now, how about we close the door and let the monsters sleep, while we go to bed.”

“Not tired yet,” Jack said, grinning.

“Who said anything about sleeping. In fact, I think we both need a shower.”

Jack kissed Ianto again. “Let’s go,” he said into the kiss.

Ianto closed the door, and the two men walked down the hall to their bedroom and the en suite bathroom. Ianto was practically humming because of their vacation, and he was able to feel that Jack and the children were feeling the same way.


End file.
